marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Combat Casey Vol 1 9
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Combat Casey | Synopsis2 = A Chinese army has found Combat Casey and Penny Pennington while they are out on patrol. However, seeing that they are picking flowers and carry a net, the commanding officer believes that they are gathering plants for botanical warfare. In reality the pair are out looking for butterflies for Penny to capture. They are ambushed and easily subdued by the Chinese soldiers. Their commander demands that they tell him what plants they are looking for. Combat has no clue what they are talking about, but Penny decides to trick them by telling them that they are looking for a plant that contains "Formula X". Penny then tricks the Chinese soldiers into picking poison ivy. When American soldiers attack, the Chinese soldiers fingers are so swollen they cannot fit their fingers into the triggers of their own guns. With no way to defend themselves, the Chinese soldiers surrender and are taken prisoner. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Poor Pvt. Penny P. Pennington | Synopsis3 = Sargent Pulaski is showing off the photos of various women that he knows back home before he goes on 24 hour leave. Listening to the conversation, Penny begins to envy Pulaski's ability to pick up women and as he is also going on 24 hour leave as well goes to ask Pulaski to allow him to join along to see what he can learn about meeting women. However, Pulaski refuses. Penny decides to follow Pulaski in secret to see what he can learn. Entering town, Penny is forced to lose the Sargent to save a Korean woman from a purse snatcher. The woman thanks Penny by kissing him on the cheek. Trying to find Pulaski, Penny comes across a nurse trying to fix her jeep, and assists her. When she gets the woman's jeep running again she kisses him as well. Coming to a theater, Penny notices that the showgirls cannot get out of their truck without ruining their shoes in a puddle. Penny offers to carry them over the puddle. They invite him to come into the show, but with his 24 hour leave about up, Penny declines so the women pay him back by kissing him. As this is going on, Pulaski -- who fell asleep in the theater -- rushes back to base, not seeing Penny. When Penny goes back to base, he hears Pulaski bragging about his encounter with a woman in an officers club, unaware that it is entirely made up. Completely oblivious to the fact that he had more luck with women that night, Penny wonders what Pulaski's secret is. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle4 = Combat Casey | Synopsis4 = Combat and Penny are pinned down by an attack from enemy soldiers tossing grenades. Knowing that there is a reason behind this bombardment, Captain Rocke sends Penny and Combat to find out what the Chinese are planning. They are captured by enemy forces who reveal that they are digging a tunnel into American lines and force Combat and Penny to continue digging the mine. However, in digging through the mine, Penny notices something wrong with the mine and attacks their guard. Both Americans are hauled out of the cave to be dealt with later. When the Chinese try to blast the rest of the tunnel with dynamite causing a massive explosion that wipes out all the enemy troops. In the aftermath, Penny explains to Combat that when they were digging in the mine he realizes that it was full of firedamp gas and that the minerals in the cave contained flint, making it highly explosive. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Chinese army Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}